poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Yaotl/Ryan and the gang find Leo
This is how The Legend of Yaotl and Ryan and the gang find Leo goes in Ryan's TMNT adventure. Bros. Pictures presents, an Imagi studios production, in association with Ryantransformer Studios, BBC, Hasbro, Rovio, Disney and other companies. The title comes up in the style of the TMNT film title: "Ryan's TMNT adventure" Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Four turtles. Four brothers. Genetically reborn in the sewers of New York. Named after the great renaissance masters and trained as ninjas. animated anthro-morphic turtle mutants bound across the rooftops of Manhattan Ryan F-Freeman: narrating They have battled many creatures and foes before defeating their arch-enemy: The Shredder. villainous ninja master who wears a suit of armor covered in blades Ryan F-Freeman: narrating But now a greater evil has poised to destroy their very brotherhood. An evil born three thousand years ago. of blackness, a small fearsome of armor-cladded warriors march Ryan F-Freeman: narrating It was in that time, that a warrior king named Yaotl lead a brotherhood that fought side by side with one purpose: To conquer all the kingdoms of the world. march up to the crest of a hill. A vast army is spread out before them Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Nothing could stand in their way as they left a path of destruction behind them. brotherhood cut and slice through the army sweeping aside all oppponents, leaping towards the gates to a kingdom. Later Ryan F-Freeman: narrating In his quest, the warrior king learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kikan. Every 3000 years, the stars would align, opening a portal to a world of unknown power. light spirals around Yaotl Ryan F-Freeman: narrating He became immortal, but at a price. strikes the brotherhood Ryan F-Freeman: narrating His brotherhood was turned to stone. And upon the portal's opening, 13 monsters were released into our world. monsters sweep and slash through the army, pounding all in their path. Later on Ryan F-Freeman: narrating The warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth unable to die or forget his horrible mistake. stone brotherhood stand before him, statues in a swirling wind. All fades to black Ryan F-Freeman: narrating And the monsters that were unleashed, continue to plague mankind to this very day. the present day Ex-Terminator: Oh, no. woman is thrown to the ground Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my gosh. Evil Ryan: What do we do? Evil Anna: We wait. soldiers leave Evil Ryan: We need to get there now. Evil Anna: Airachnid. Get us to the building. nods and transforms Ex-Terminator: Wow. How did she obeys you? Bertram T. Monkey: Duh. to their pendants go to the building Evil Ryan: the boy Is your mother okay? Evil Anna: Are any of you hurt? Bertram T. Monkey: What happened? Woman: They took everything. Evil Ryan: Yeah. We noticed. Bertram T. Monkey: I hope it's not my master, Xehanort. suddenly see the truck roll back in but the soldiers are gone Ex-Terminator: Whoa. Evil Anna: Where did they go? shrugs and finds the woman's pendant on the street and picks it up then turns to see a cloaked figure high in a tree Bertram T. Monkey: Who's that? Mexican boy: The ghost of the jungle. Evil Ryan: Wait. The face under that hood looks kind of familiar. Evil Anna: Yeah. Could be one of the Dazzlings. Bertram T. Monkey: Or Master Xehanort. Because, he wears a hood just like that. Evil Ryan: Yeah. [ A few days later, Sci-Ryan goes to a café and saw patriots arguing as a strange combination of purple, red, blue and orange mists swirls around their feet] Female patriot: What!? Sci-Ryan: Huh? Why are they argueing about? spots a corner booth and sees Ryan, the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings singing Ryan and the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: vocalizing sits next to Ryan as the mist flows into their pendants Sci-Ryan: Ryan. How did you feel as a siren? [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes